Incubus 6
by kirallie
Summary: Dean is all grown up now. Just when life seems settled and good illness strikes and the angels decide to get involved since they messed up their apocolypse plans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own them.  
__Here's number 6n in the series. Updates will be slow._

**Chapter 1**

Dean laughed as he chased Rumsfeld around the yard, his wings hidden from sight. He was happy that Mom and the others would be home soon from their hunt. He missed them when they left or when he went hunting with Sam and Caleb without them. He wished they could all stay together as a nest all the time but he knew it didn't work like that. Caleb stalked Dean from the roof, watching him chase around the dog before dropping down behind him silently and snarling like a wildcat. Dean spun into a defensive crouch, snarling back. Caleb hissed as he moved sideways.

Sam watched from the porch as the two mock fought. In five years Dean had come a long way, he was more like the old Dean than Sam had ever dared to hope he would be.

Caleb lunged at him. Seeing what his brother would do. Dean dodged out of the way and lunged back at Caleb, grinning. Caleb let Dean tackle him, rolling on the ground with him. Dean laughed and pinned Caleb, darting in for a quick kiss before getting up and running. "Gah! Cooties!" Caleb whined. Sam laughed and then dropped down from the porch to join in. "Aw no... teamers!" Caleb yelled trying to get away. Sam picked him up to tickle and then yelped and let him go as Castiel joined in on Caleb's side. "Ha!" Caleb laughed and squirmed away from Sam, tickling him with Castiel. Dean growled and pounced Castiel who wrestled with him while Sam wriggled free of Caleb.

"Hey! Get cleaned up or no dinner!" Bobby yelled from the house.

Caleb snorted and sighed, getting off Sam so they could do as Bobby said. "How's Cloudsdale?" He asked Castiel.

Castiel smiled and shook his head at the name. "Difficult. Apparently many centuries of planning have been disturbed and they are still scrambling to catch up. I don't know what plans those were though."

"Nothing good obviously." Caleb shrugged. "I figured you'd go find Sarah first."

"She will be here in ten minutes." The angel answered, cleaning them all up with a little bit of Grace. Sam and Dean shivered at his power but they had gotten used to it over the years.

"Thanks Cas!" Dean grinned and bounded into the house to watch Bobby set things out and help the aging hunter.

Caleb shook his head and chuckled. "You ever gonna ask her out on a date?" Sam snickered at the look on the angel's face. Sam knew the only reason he was allowed on earth so much was his bound with Caleb. How would the other angels react to him dating? Probably not well but hey, he had the backing of the current king of hell after all. Not that Sam really did anything to rule the place, just told the demons not to kill and stuff. Caleb rolled his eyes at Castiel and moved to make sure that Dean wasn't making things harder for Bobby. He wasn't, he was setting the table for more since he had told Bobby the others were almost back. Caleb moved to help set the table. "Wanna take bets about the conversation that will be underway when they return?"

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Sarah, John, and Derrick are always arguing about something..." Caleb pointed out.

Bobby chuckled and Dean nodded. "Maybe those three need a break from each other." Bobby offered.

"Yeah... maybe... how?" Caleb asked and looked to see what Bobby was cooking.

"Well John could use some time with his brothers..." Bobby offered and Dean grinned.

"The four off us hunting or going on holiday together!"

"What kind of holiday?" Caleb asked. Bobby shrugged and began dishing up the steaks and salads while Dean got the drinks, less alcohol than there used to be with people getting older.

"John!" Sarah yelled as John stormed into the house with his bag. The 22 year old tossed it onto a couch and ran upstairs, slamming the door. Caleb blinked at that and looked at Sarah confused. Sam slipped in behind her and moved to help with dinner. He'd caught the end of their argument but hadn't heard anything that cleared up what is was about.

"What's this fight about?" Bobby asked.

Derrick made his way in with Cameron. "Sarah fainted during the hunt..."

"You what?" Sam demanded before moving to her side. Sarah shrugged and sat down at the table. Moving to serve herself food. Dean sat beside her and sniffed, trying to see if she was sick, nuzzling gently.

Sarah smiled tiredly to Dean and looked at Bobby. "I'm hungry."

Cameron came in with the biggest bag and placed it by the couch. "Where is John?"

"Upstairs." Dean answered as Bobby put the steaks down. "We should call Cas to make sure you're okay." Dean told his Mom.

"I'm fine." Sarah replied. "Castiel doesn't need to play doctor." Cameron headed upstairs to check on John. Sam and Dean glared at her their Mom. "What?" Sarah asked as both boys glared at her.

"You fainted on a hunt!" Dean growled.

"Cas!" Sam yelled and the angel appeared, looking worried. "Sarah needs checked."

"Of course." Castiel moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently scanning her.

Sarah pulled away from Castiel. "I'm fine!" Sarah yelled. "I don't need the third degree. Especially from my sons!"

"You are not fine." Castiel stated calmly, he had found the problem. Sarah glared at Castiel. She got up from the table and moved to leave. "Why are you upset? The problem is very easy to heal, I can do it in less than five minutes and you won't feel a thing." The angel told her. Sarah ignored him and locked herself in her room.

Derrick frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong with her wings?"

"I believe humans call it cancer." Castiel answered and Dean whimpered at hearing that. No! She wasn't allowed to die!

Derrick stared at Castiel for a full minute before exploding. "HOW THE HELL IS CANCER EASY TO HEAL?!"

Castiel blinked. "It is far easier than bringing someone back from death but I can do that if it is what you all prefer." He offered, confused by his reaction.

"Doctors can't cure Cancer." Caleb informed Castiel.

"Doctors are human." He pointed out, accepting the drink Bobby handed him. He didn't need to eat or drink but had gotten used to doing so to blend in when with them.

"So you'll cure Mom." Dean was relieved and Sam frowned. This was not good, they were immortal and the others weren't. Eventually they would all die; Bobby was already ancient by hunter standards after all.

Derrick snorted. "Don't cure her... not unless you're going to cure every Cancer."

Dean snarled and snapped at Derrick before going after Sarah. Sam sighed and shot a look at Derrick. "Great one. You realise the three of us are immortal right...and that to Dean Sarah is the only Mom he remembers?"

Derrick shrugged to Sam. "Maybe you should have the angels give your brother his memory back."'

Castiel shook his head. "I cannot heal the world, that is forbidden. And I can't give Dean his memory back; there is nothing to give back. What he doesn't remember has been lost. But I am not the only one who could technically keep all of you alive." He pointed out and looked at Sam who blinked and then blanched.

"Deals?" He asked in shock and Castiel nodded.

"I'm not making any deal." Derrick stated.

"And I am not having hellhounds come for them!" Sam glared at Castiel.

"Why would they, you would set the details however you wished."

Sam blinked. "So what? Their souls for immortality with no expiry date?" The angel nodded.

"I am NOT making any deals!" Derrick yelled before storming off.

Caleb stared at the near empty table and sighed. "So much for dinner." Bobby sighed and Sam glanced at him. He knew Sam meant him too but could he do it? Then again what did he have to lose? Caleb started to eat anyway. He needed his food.

* * *

"Mom?" Dean called softly.

"Go away." Sarah replied.

"No. Please let me in?" Sarah growled under her breath and unlocked the door. Dean let himself in and stared at her. "You knew you were sick, didn't you?" Sarah nodded a bit, her back to him. Dean moved closer to nuzzle her gently. "Why are you made when Cas can fix it?"

"It's Cancer Dean..." Sarah whispered. "Castiel can't fix dying..."

"He said he can heal you, or bring you back if you die."

"No." Sarah declared.

Dean frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

"I'm tired Dean." Sarah replied. "I spent most of my life in fear... I've... I'm tired."

"You...you want to leave us?" He whispered in horror.

"I want to rest Dean." Sarah turned to look at him. "I don't want to be immortal. I don't want to be anything other than me."

Dean shook his head. "No. No you can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"You're our Mom, we need you. And...and Cas likes you. You can't leave us."

"Dean... everyone human dies... eventually... It's a part of growing up." Sarah ran a hand through his hair.

"But you don't have to. Sammy's human, sort of, and he won't die either."

Sarah gave Dean a look. "Sam's the king of hell... and he's bonded to you. He's not human... just like Caleb is not human... and Cameron is not human." She sighed and pulled away holding herself. "You're going to have to let me go."

"No!" Dean denied and then simply threw himself out the window, flying away, unable to stay when his Mom wanted to die and leave them, leave him.

Sarah winced as the window shattered. "Dean!"

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not ours._

**Chapter 2**

He ignored her, vanishing from sight to land at the very back of the property where he started beating a tree to death. Caleb made his way over eventually. "I thought we taught you that trees don't deserve being beaten to death..." Dean just snarled and the trunk broke, the tree falling over. Caleb winced. "Dean... stop. Calm down."

"She wants to leave!" Dean snapped even as he stopped, unable to disobey his bonded.

"And you want her to stay... correct?" Caleb asked, checking Dean's knuckles. Dean nodded, ignoring his own blood; he healed so fast it didn't matter. "So... you want her to live forever and be miserable?" Caleb asked as he cleaned the blood away.

Dean whined and looked away. "Aren't we good enough?"

Caleb nodded. "We are... that's why she doesn't want any magical fixes. She just wants to spend the remaining time she has with her family. Those she loves."

"But she doesn't have to go! She could stay forever, they all could."

"Some people don't want forever Dean." Caleb whispered. "Sarah's one of them. She's lived with Skynet for so long... that she can't see anything else." Dean just turned away, arms crossed. "You're being pretty selfish Dean."

"She is! She doesn't care about us!"

"She'd be selfish if she was committing suicide." Caleb replied starting to rub his back. "But she's been going to doctors to make sure it didn't come around... regularly." He quirked a brow at Dean. "Cameron told me." Dean shook his head. Leaving them when she didn't have to was selfish. Dean knew Cancer killed people. And even if it didn't she'd still die one day. So if she didn't care enough to stay then fine, he wouldn't care about her anymore either. Caleb pulled Dean to him. "You gonna stay out here all night?" Dean nodded, still too upset to want to see any of them. Caleb snorted. "Stop acting so petulent." Dean growled softly. Caleb growled back. Dean flinched slightly but stubbornly moved to sit under an undamaged tree, curling his wings around himself. "Do I have to order you?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms.

"Let it go Caleb, one night out here won't hurt him." Sam called, walking over.

Caleb looked at Sam and frowned. "What do you think?"

"About Sarah saying no? That she's being silly to turn down healing. As for immortality? Without you and Dean I would never have chosen it." Sam shrugged and reached out to gently stroke Dean's wings.

"Dean wants her to have immortality."

"You think I don't? I never want to have to burying anymore family." Sam told him. "But we can't force her to say yes, just show her that it wouldn't be a bad life. Bobby's already made a deal."

"He did?" Caleb stared at Sam. "For what?"

"Immortality in exchange for his soul. Not like I'm ever gonna call the deal in." Sam shrugged and then pulled a face, sealing the deal had been a bit ick. "Even took a few years off his body."

Caleb nodded and sighed. "Worried about all this."

Sam shrugged. "Bobby's reasoning was someone had to stick around and make sure we don't accidentally end the world." Caleb laughed.

"Bobby's staying forever?" Dean asked hopefully and Sam nodded.

"Yeah Dean. Bobby'll never leave." Caleb sighed and headed inside. Sam kissed the top of Dean's head. "Come in if you want." He whispered before following Caleb. Caleb flopped down on their bed and sighed. This was not gonna end well.

"You alright kid?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's having a tantrum because Sarah wants to stay mortal." Caleb replied.

"If this was a normal nest they'd all be immortal Caleb. It's part instinct and part his inability to deal with people leaving him. He sold his soul to bring Sam back within a day of him dying."

Caleb nodded a bit. "Yeah well... some people can't handle it."

"How are you handling it? It's only been a few years..."

"I got Sam, Dean, and Cameron." Caleb looked at him. "And now you."

Bobby nodded and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Sam's cleaning the kitchen up, get some sleep Caleb." Caleb nodded and crawled under the covers. Bobby dimmed the lights and headed back upstairs. Any other hunter would tell him he'd been an idiot to sell his soul but he knew his boys needed him.

* * *

Sarah sighed and sat down on the bed. She'd go to the doctor's tomorrow. She moved to change into her night gown. "Dean destroyed three trees and is sleeping outside because you refused healing." Cas told her softly.

"What... why?" Sarah looked at him weird.

"You are his mother; he does not want you to be ill or to die."

"I don't want to be immortal." Sarah whispered.

Castiel put his hands on her shoulders. "Being healed would not make you immortal but it would give you a natural life span."

"And going to a doctor might do the same thing." Sarah replied. "And might further research on a cure."

He smiled slightly at her. "You are just as stubborn as he is. A doctor cannot repair the damage done by the disease; the treatments themselves are doing even more damage. Is that really worth it? It will be many decades before humanity can cure cancer."

"And if I don't... it might take longer." Sarah replied as she looked at Castiel. "Half the reason we came forward in time was because of my cancer."

"You being healed will not affect humanity finding a cure." he assured her. "Please, I do not like seeing you ill or in pain." Sarah just gave him a look. He stared back at her.

"I'm tired Castiel... and eventually... I'll see Kyle again." She knew about the fact that he couldn't have a relationship with her.

"I see." He looked away, he had hoped...

"Dean shouldn't have killed those trees."

"Better he let his pain and anger out then keep it locked within."

"That's what punching bags are for."

Castiel shrugged slightly. "I think he wanted to be alone. He loves you very much."

"I know he does... but I can't live forever for him."

"It is not just him but others you do not wish you to die."

"I'm human Castiel... and I'm tired. I have lived my life in terror for a majority of it. I've pushed myself past what normal humans can and I deserve to rest!" She paced the floor. "You all are acting like I'm committing suicide! It's so stupid!"

"Considering the cancer will most likely kill you, aren't you?" He asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"You're acting like I'm gonna die tomorrow." Sarah replied. "We might have caught it early enough that it won't be life threatening for a good long while."

"The damage from the disease and the treatments will take up to twenty years off your life, do you really want that?" He asked seriously. "And that is if they are successful."

"That... didn't make a whole lot of sense." Sarah frowned. "What do you mean it'll take up to twenty years of my life?"

"You will die twenty years earlier due to the damage." he stated, making sure it was totally clear.

Sarah nodded. "I still want to try."

"I do not understand you." He shook his head and turned to leave. He had tried his best. Why couldn't she see that what she was doing was hurting all of them? Why was it so bad to accept healing?

"Castiel...?"

The angel hesitated in the doorway. "Why must you hurt all of us to do this?" He whispered.

"Will you come with me to the doctor's tomorrow...?" He nodded, back to her. If he looked at her he wasn't sure what he would do. "Thank you." She replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah went to bed. Castiel leant against the closed door, eyes closed. Cameron stopped her patrol and cocked her head to him. He stared at her and then vanished. Cameron blinked and continued her patrol.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We don't own them._

**Chapter 3**

Castiel sat beside Sarah as they waited for the doctor. He could feel the misery and death hanging over many of the patients and it made him very uncomfortable so he was relieved when she was called in to see the doctor. "I'm Doctor Black. Is this your husband?"

Sarah looked at the doctor. "Dr. Black? Do you have a brother that's into Psychiatry?"

"A distant cousin I think." He gave her an odd look as he went through her file and test results.

Sarah nodded and sighed. "He's a close friend." Talking about Castiel now.

He nodded. "Well we have all the test results back now. I am afraid it isn't good news." Sarah nodded and waited. "You have a particularly hard to treat form of leukaemia called T-cell prolymphocytic leukaemia. I'm afraid that this is a rather rare but very aggressive form." Sarah stared at him silently, taking this all in. Castiel cautiously brushed her hand with his. "You'll need to start treatment immediately and we will keep trying until we find the best treatment for you. But you have to understand that the median survival...it's less than one year. If we find the right treatment for you soon enough maybe two years. The disease just doesn't respond to most chemotherapeutic drugs that are available." He explained sympathetically.

"And if I don't seek treatment?" Sarah asked.

"Your condition will deteriorate rapidly and you won't make the year."

Sarah nodded. "Can I have a day...?"

He stared at her and then sighed, writing out two prescriptions. "Get this filled and take them. Even if you don't come back for treatment they should help you feel a bit better for a while longer. When the pain starts take these, they'll make you pretty groggy but should deal with any pain."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you doctor Black." She got up to leave. "Is ther a chance I can get your cousin's contact information?" He nodded and looked it up, writing it down for her, figuring it was to help her family deal with her illness and coming death. "Thanks." She left with Castiel, staring at the information of the other doctor.

Castiel led her outside and then teleported them back to her room at Bobby's. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"No... I need to tell the others." She wavered, getting a bit dizzy.

Castiel steadied her and then lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "You need rest."

"I need to tell the others." Sarah argued.

"You can do so from this bed Sarah. Collapsing will only cause more worry."

Sarah nodded and relaxed a bit. She handed him the paper. "Give this to Sam." He nodded and gently stroked her hair before pulling a blanket over her and going to find Sam. The hybrid took the paper and his eyes widened before going black with rage. He vanished, going to pay the dear doctor a long delayed visit.

"Hey!" Caleb yelled.

"I do not understand Sam's rage. All that was on that was contact details for a Doctor Black." Castiel told him.

Caleb's eyes widened. He looked over at Dean. "You remember Doctor Black?" Dean frowned in confusion. The name seemed like it should be familiar. "The doctor that starved me?" Dean growled at that but he didn't really remember. Caleb sighed; it was one of the memories that were gone. He looked at Castiel and explained what happened to him.

"Sarah needs to speak with everyone about the test results. I believe I will go find Sam." he vanished to help Sam in whatever vengeance he was taking.

"Guess I don't get to exact revenge..." Caleb muttered.

Dean hugged him, nuzzling his throat gently. "Come on, need to see Mom."

Caleb nodded and went with Dean. "Thought you were mad at her."

"Still am." He answered, knocking on John and Bobby's doors. Caleb nodded. John opened the door and looked at them through red eyes. He looked like hell. Dean stepped closer and hugged him. "Mom's back and wants to tell us what they said." John nodded and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean nuzzled him gently. Bobby watched them and prayed the news was good. Dean led John to Sarah's room and knocked on the door. Sarah was asleep, curled around a pillow. John frowned and moved to cover her. She didn't even wake up for that. Dean got on the bed beside her and curled a wing around her protectively, finding some paper he held it out to John.

John picked the paper up and frowned. "Some heavy medication..." Castiel and Sam appeared silently, Sam's eyes no longer black but still darker than normal.

"You okay?" Caleb asked.

Sam pulled Caleb into his arms and kissed his forehead. "He'll never hurt anyone again."

"I never knew hell hounds could drag a kill out that way." Castiel commented.

Caleb looked at Castiel weird. "Maybe I shouldn't know..." He nodded and moved to the bed to check on Sarah. Sarah was curled under the blanket.

"It was bad news then?" Sam asked, seeing the way Castiel was hovering over her and the angel nodded sadly.

"How bad...?" John asked, his voice cracking.

"A year, two at most." He answered and Dean whined in distress. Sam paled and slumped against the wall, Bobby supporting him gently. John's legs gave out. Castiel moved to catch him, setting him on the bed with his mother and brother.

Sarah woke after a bit and blinked at everyone. "Hi...?" Dean whined and clung to her tightly. Sam reached over and took her hand. "Castiel told you?" Sarah asked. Sam nodded shakily. "I don't know what to do." Sarah whispered, a tremor in her voice.

"Let Cas heal you or make a deal with me, please." Sam begged and Dean nodded in agreement, looking over at John.

"No deals." Sarah replied. "I don't want forever."

"Don't have to deal for immortality, just health. But I think Cas would prefer healing you himself." Sam managed a shaky smile. Sarah really didn't want to be healed... but the kind of cancer she had... It wasn't fair. She whimpered and clung to Sam. Sam pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. "It'll be okay Mom." He whispered.

Castiel knelt beside them and put his hand on her back. "Please Sarah."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Castiel shook his head. "Heal me... but no immortality or unnaturally lengthening of life." Castiel nodded and Sam let her go since his energy would clash with the angels. Castiel held her close and let his Grace wash through her, healing her totally of anything and everything. He closed his eyes as he felt her very soul. The only thing more revealing and intimate would have been bringing her back to life. Sarah gasped, clinging to Cas as he did so. It felt so... intense. She let out a soft moan. Dean giggled softly, able to feel their emotions even as he hugged his little brother to comfort him. John just clung to Dean relaxing. His mom was going to be fine. Castiel finished but it took a lot to pull his Grace back when it felt so good not to. He gently stroked her hair. Sarah smiled to Cas. "That was... wow." She chuckled. He smiled at her, hoping she now understood what he felt for her. Sarah blushed and pressed her face to his chest. Sam grinned and began humming the wedding march. John threw a pillow at Sam. Sam just grinned. Dean laughed, not knowing what Sam had been humming, just relieved everyone was happy now.

"We should let Sarah rest." Caleb voiced, tugging Dean out of the room. Sam and Bobby gently guided John out of the room. Castiel stood with her still in his arms and then gently placed her back on the bed.

Sarah smiled to Cas. "What... exactly did you do?" She asked.

He sat beside her and covered her with a blanket, fingers going back to hair. "Healed you totally. You are in perfect health. To do that my Grace mingled with your body and soul."

"What are the side effects of that?" Sarah asked, letting him do so.

"I will be able to find you anywhere unless you are hidden by wards aimed at angels. I will know when you are in danger." He answered softly.

Sarah nodded and raised an eyebrow. "No immortality?"

"Not without your permission." He told her. "I do hope you will say yes one day. I do not wish to lose you to death any more than your children do."

"Hey... if I get into heaven... you can visit me... and if I end up in hell... Sam will have a bitch fit and you can still visit me."

"Seeing you in Heaven would be...complicated. And if you go to hell I have the feeling you may end up ruling in Sam's name as his Regent until he chooses to live there." Sarah nodded and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and rested his head against the headboard, stroking her back gently.

_TBC…._


End file.
